Tease and Kiss
by Emerald Solstice
Summary: After that fateful Saturday night hangingout time at Mr.Narumi's place...something happened because of jealousy and some teasing session...what?mikan?how come she became EVIL? R&R natsumeXikan...narumiXserio yaoi ...DISCONTINUED
1. Of Teasing and Kissing

**Author's note: Nya! This is my first fic here. I hope you guys, appreciate it. It's just from my so-many crazy ideas. nyahahahaha... I really do hope you guys, like it.**

**Arigatou.**

**MikanxNatsume kawaii...**

**I love Gakuen Alice especially Natsume.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

(...)** – me talking**

**Mikan's batch- 14 yrs. old**

**Tsubasa's batch-16 yrs.old**

- Tease and Kiss -

It was Saturday night again and every Saturday night Mikan and the gang would always hang out and stay at Mr. Narumi's place.

"**Yatta! My lovely students are here again to have some fun with me."** Mr. Narumi said as he gracefully danced in the living room. Everyone sweat dropped at his eccentric behavior. _(I mean, who wouldn't?)_

"**Ahehehe..." 'His definition of fun seems torture to me.'** Yuu thought.

"**Yeah, you're right, but hey its fun"** Kokoroyomi replied as he read Yuu's mind.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Mikan immediately ran to the door and opened it. As she opened the door two handsome teenage guys greeted her. _(Guess who?)_

"**Konbawa, Mikan-chan."** Tsubasa said as he smiled at her.

"**It's nice to see you again, Mikan-chan."** Kaname said. _(You guys, know Kaname do you? Well if not, he's the best friend of Tsubasa who is always at the hospital due to his overusing of his Alice. His Alice is the Alice to give stuff toys life, BTW he created Mr. Bear.)_

"**Tsubasa-sempai!"** Mikan squealed in excitement as she lunged to hug her favorite sempai.

"**Ahehehe...Mikan-chan you never changed."** Kaname said as he looked at his best friend who was now being hugged by Mikan.

"**Oh! Hi! Kaname-sempai. It's been a long time. I really missed you."** She said as she held his hand, making him blush in different shades of red.

She dragged the two guys holding both their hands and led them to the living room, where everybody was waiting.

"**Guys, look who's here."** Mikan said as she enthusiastically jumps up and down, still holding both their hands.

"**So, you've accepted my invitation. I see."** Mr. Narumi said with a gleam in his eyes.

"**Yeah we really want to see you guys especially Mikan-chan so we decided to drop by." **Tsubasa said while grinning.

"**You really did!"** Mikan said happily as she hugged Tsubasa once again.

"**Oh yeah, I have something for you Mikan-chan." **Kaname said while blushing as he handed her a bouquet of beautiful red roses. _(Wonder where those came from.)_

"**Oh! It's so pretty. Arigatou, Kaname sempai."** she said as she jumped to kiss his cheek.

"**Ah-I-It's my gift for you as a sign of gratitude for taking care of Mr. Bear while I'm away."** Kaname stuttered as he touched his cheek where Mikan kissed him and blushed real hard.

Natsume was there too for some fairly odd reasons (probably Hotaru and her blackmail files) and he witnessed that scene too. His blood was boiling with anger and the temperature in the room was getting hot even though the room was fully air-conditioned.

"**Geez, polka-dots stop the flirting already. You're going to infest me with you're idiotic germs and I might have a polka fever."** Natsume said out of his jealousy.

"**Why you perverted freak------"** Mikan said as she flushed with anger and embarrassment.

She was about to hit Natsume when suddenly a bright idea came into her head.

'**Oh he will be so sorry. Nyahahahaha.'** Mikan thought.

She put on her cutest and most angelic smile ever that no one can resist and then she approached Natsume. She was faced to face with him and he seems too tensed and petrified.

Everyone was watching them curiously except for Kokoroyomi. He has read Mikan's thoughts and he was now grinning madly.

'**Shoot! She's so near me. She's so near me. What am I suppose to do? Kami, she's so beautiful and cute."** Natsume thoughts wandered off in his head as he obliviously blushed in different shades of red.

Kokoroyomi read his mind and he was now laughing real hard. Mr. Narumi and the others looked at him in a puzzled way then looked backed at Mikan and Natsume.

"**Mou, Natsume, it's so uncute of you to tease me like that."** Mikan said in her cutest voice with her irresistible puppy dog eyes, as she caressed his cheek.

Natsume's face was now burning red. He can't move even a bit.

'**She's touching my face. She's touching my face. Wait! Did she just said that it was uncute of me? So she thinks I'm cute. Her hand is so soft and warm. Kami, help me.'**

Once again Kokoroyomi read his thoughts and now he fell out of the chair for laughing boisterously but everyone just ignored him and continued watching Mikan. Everybody seems to enjoy seeing Natsume like this.

"**Oh, I can't believe that Mikan-chan got that kind of evil inside her."** Mr. Narumi chuckled.

"**She's just like Hotaru but Hotaru's more evil. I think that she just influenced Mikan."** Ruka said while looking at Hotaru who was videotaping the whole thing in her handy cam.

"**You're doing great, Mikan-chan. This will be a bestseller. I'm gonna be rich."** the blackmailer said as her iris formed into rabbits.

Everyone sweatdropped at her eccentric behavior. Back to Mikan and Natsume, her face draw closer and closer to Natsume's.

'**Is she gonna kiss me? I'm in heaven. At last her luscious lips' **

Mikan smirked at him then kissed his lips passionately.

'**What the--- her lips, so warm, so soft. Oh kami.'**

Mikan broke the kiss after 3 minutes then grinned evilly at him as she pinceh his right cheek and said **"Don't tease me again or else."**

"**Ooh, she can be so twisted sometimes."** Yuu sweatdropped.

"**Yep, poor Natsume."** Kaname said as he looked at Natsume who was still awestrucked or rather lovestrucked and was still madly blushing.

"**Natsume? Natsume?"** Ruka said as he shooked him.

"**Mi-kan."** was all he just heard.

Ruka sweatdropped.

"**Way to go, Mikan."** Tsubasa said as he laughed real hard along with Kokoroyomi.

"**I'm gonna be so rich."** Hotaru said **"Tease and Kiss video now available for only 1500 rabbits."**

**Author's notes: Nya. It's all done. Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I'm sorry if there were wrong grammars. I promise you guys that I'll do better in my next fic. BTW my next fic is about mikanxnatsume.**

**Please do leave a review. Flames and criticisms are accepted.**

**Ja ne.**

**xoxoxo**

-**nikkiru- **


	2. The NatsumeMikan merchandise

**Author's notes: Nya. Hi there, nikkiru's here again and I'm glad to tell you that Tease and Kiss is back in business.**

**I decided to make it a series not a one-shot, so please bear with me.**

**Some more crazy ideas came inside my head so watch out for more crazy and twisted Mikan stuff.**

**I hope you guys, appreciate it. **

**nyahahahaha... I really do hope you guys, like it.**

**Arigatou.**

**MikanxNatsume kawaii...**

**Ok in this fic Serio the alter-ego of Persona is too OOC because I like him to be that way to show you guys, another side of him and also to give new a new perspective about him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

** – me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

**Well then...**

**Fire Away...**

**-After the kiss-**

The day after the so-called party at Mr. Narumi's place and not to mention the 'kiss incident' courtesy of the naughty but sweet Mikan and the handsome Natsume, many things happened.

First of all, as Hotaru had concluded the Tease and Kiss Video had became a major hit and it is still in demand to almost everyone at the Academy leading also to the hit Natsume-Mikan Merchandise, courtesy of our money-maker blackmailing mistress, which is none other than Hotaru.

Now, Yuu and Ruka have to suffer, real hard.

Why?

Imagine the commotion and horror the two have to face in selling the Natsume-Mikan

Merchandise.

How did they get caught up in this turmoil, you might ask?

Well here's what happened...

Flashback

"**You two, come with me. I need someone to endorse and sell my newest money-earning merchandise."** the blackmailing mistress said as she looked at Ruka and Yuu with her amethyst eyes which has just turned to rabbit shapes.

"**Well...Hotaru..."** Yuu started swetdropping as he tried to think of a good excuse to tell Hotaru to escape her and her blackmail bidding stuff, but to no avail he can't think of anything at all.

"**Trying to escape me? Huh?" **Hotaru said still using her monotonous voice.

"**No, Hotaru...it's just that...uhmmm..."**Yuu replied shakingly and deep inside he was totally freaking out; afraid that Hotaru might blast him with one of her so many twisted and may I add, demented, inventions.

"**Then what?"** Hotaru said as she rolled her eyes and gave him 'the look' that states: dont-you-dare-argue-with-me-or-else.

"**Nothing Hotaru."** Yuu immediately replied for he was afraid of the look and of what might happened to him.

He knew that something really terrible will happen to him if he further pushed himself to the limits.

"**What about you, Ruka? Yuu said yes, so are you gonna do it or what?"** she said as she shifted her gaze or rather her deadly ice glare to our cute animal-loving fiend.

"**Well...uhmmm..."**Ruka stuttered as he stared at the ground, avoiding the blackmailing mistress's deadly amethyst eyes.

"**You know, I hate waiting. I'm losing my patience here."** Hotaru said as she slowly drew something from her backpack.

Seeing she drew something, Ruka panicked and thought that she might pick one of her blasted devices or worst, her blackmailing weapons.

Without any hesitation...

"**Sure, I'll do it."** Ruka said immediately for he was afraid to be injured by one of her demented blackmailing weapons.

"**Very well, then. Let's go."** the twisted blackmailing mistress said as she started munching the chocolate muffin she drew from her backpack.

The two boys' sweatdropped and fell down anime style.

They thought that she drew something very deadly, like the baka canon or something even more dangerous---wrong, it was just a tasty chocolate muffin.

"**What the---I freaked out, panicked and I agreed straight away because of a muffin?'** Ruka thought and inwardly cursed himself.

'**Darn it'**

End Flashback

Somewhere at Central town, there's a commotion...

And this is what can be heard all throughout that part of Central town...

"**Geez, polka-dots stop the flirting already. You're going to infest me with you're idiotic germs and I might have a polka fever." **an annoyed masculine voice said.

"**Why you perverted freak------!"** a feminine voice yelled in infuriation.

A large flat screen T.V. showing the entire Tease and Kiss video that Hotaru had recorded can be seen at the Central Town Square and a nearby large stall can be seen selling the Natsume-Mikan merchandise.

"**Get you're Natsume-Mikan merchandise here."** Yuu said to the restless crowd.

"**I want to buy some photos of them together."** someone shouted from the wild crowd.

"**I want the Mikan Sakura limited edition picture and calendar."** a guy from the high school division said.

He is probably madly in love with Mikan like the other guys who were drooling over her pictures and videos.

"**Limited edition, Tease and Kiss Video, now available. It features their thoughts and some of their pre-destined mushy encounters, now available for only 2000 rabbits."** Hotaru said as she entertained the restless and wild customers.

"**I'll buy one."** a familiar blonde squeezed into the restive crowd.

"**Mr. Narumi? What are you doing here? Why do you want to buy one?"** Ruka ad infinitum asked him in shocked and amusement.

"**Well I want it for myself and I'll show it to the entire faculty staff to show them how mush fun we had last night."** Mr. Narumi said with a gleam in his eyes.

"**Oh and I brought a friend with Me."** he added as pulled someone out of nowhere.

Revealing a very handsome guy with jet-black hair tied into a low-rise ponytail.

It was Serio-sensei, who was currently aggravated-looking.

"**Narumi, I'm gonna kill you later."** Serio yelled at him.

"**Oh, I love you too." **Mr. Narumi said with a gleam in his eyes.

"**Narumi, I'm not joking. Stop playing around."** Serio said in an annoyed voice.

"**Oh, you love me too. Really, I'm so happy."** Narumi said as if he heard something else from him.

"**I'm really gonna kill you later. First, you embraced and attempted to kiss me in front of everyone at the faculty room, then you dragged me here at Central Town, dragged me to a lingerie store, and made me look like a real pervert and now here at a very crowded place with all these crazy people."** Serio yelled and glared at Narumi.

"**That's what friends are for, cutie."** Chibi Narumi said as he grinned at him sheepishly.

"**Narumi!"** a very embarrassed Serio yelled.

"**Hey, do you want to buy, some Natsume-Mikan merchandise?"** Narumi nonchalantly asked him.

'**Natsume-Mikan? Huh? This will be so much fun' **Serio thought.

"**Hmmm, I'll buy the every video and pictures to tease them and especially to annoy them." **he said as he got some rabbit bills from his wallet.

Ever since Serio noticed the chemistry between Natsume and Mikan, he never missed an opportunity to tease and annoy them.

It became a hobby to him to tease and annoy those two.

Whenever he would walk pass by them and see them arguing over some fairly stupid and idiotic reason he will just ask them sarcastically **"Another lover's quarrel? Huh?"** then he would leave them while chuckling crazily.

"**Bye then."** Mr. Narumi waved at them as he dragged Serio out of the crazy crowd.

Of course, Serio was yelling again.

Yuu and Ruka sweatdropped seeing their senseis acting like that.

While Hotaru being Hotaru herself, just stared at them in amusement.

At the Academy...

Mikan was still in her room lying lazily in her huge soft 4 poster bed.

Natsume was also in his room, lazily lying in his huge king-sized bed.

They were both thinking of the kiss incident.

end chapter

What will happen next?

Hotaru had just started selling the videos.

How will the others react?

Will Kaname and Tsubasa be on the next chapter?

Will Natsume be jealous again?

**Author's notes: Well, that's it for now. **

**Remember this is no longer a one-shot so watch out for more of the Gakuen Alice gang's crazy and twisted antics.**

**Well, how was it?**

**Is it fine?**

**Or just plain boring?**

**Please tell me. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this.**

**Thanks a lot.**

**Please do leave a review.**

**It really is important for me, it makes me happy...**

**I wanna know what you guys think of my fic...**

**Your opinions, suggestions, point of views and even your violent reactions are highly accepted...**

**Wait!**

**Gomennasai, if Mikan and Natsume were just mentioned here.**

**Sorry for the short chapters.**

**Watch out for the next chappy...**

**Arigatou, so much for those who have read and reviewed my other fics as well. Thanks for those who have read and reviewed this before.**

**Arigatou once again to all of you guys...**

**Well see yah later...**

**Ja ne**

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


	3. Thoughts about the Kiss

**Author's notes: Nya. Hi there, nikkiru's here again and I'm glad to tell you that Tease and Kiss is back in business.**

**I decided to make it a series not a one-shot, so please bear with me.**

**Some more crazy ideas came inside my head so watch out for more crazy and twisted Mikan stuff.**

**I hope you guys, appreciate it. **

**nyahahahaha... I really do hope you guys, like it.**

**Arigatou.**

**MikanxNatsume kawaii...**

**Ok in this fic Serio the alter-ego of Persona is too OOC because I like him to be that way to show you guys, another side of him and also to give new a new perspective about him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

** – me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

**Well then...**

**Here it is...**

Last chapter preview...

"**Hey, do you want to buy, some Natsume-Mikan merchandise?"** Narumi nonchalantly asked him.

'**Natsume-Mikan? Huh? This will be so much fun' **Serio thought.

"**Hmmm, I'll buy the every video and pictures to tease them and especially to annoy them." **he said as he got some rabbit bills from his wallet.

Ever since Serio noticed the chemistry between Natsume and Mikan, he never missed an opportunity to tease and annoy them.

It became a hobby to him to tease and annoy those two.

Whenever he would walk pass by them and see them arguing over some fairly stupid and idiotic reason he will just ask them sarcastically **"Another lover's quarrel? Huh?"** then he would leave them while chuckling crazily.

"**Bye then."** Mr. Narumi waved at them as he dragged Serio out of the crazy crowd.

Of course, Serio was yelling again.

Yuu and Ruka sweatdropped seeing their senseis acting like that.

While Hotaru being Hotaru herself, just stared at them in amusement.

At the Academy...

Mikan was still in her room lying lazily in her huge soft 4 poster bed.

Natsume was also in his room, lazily lying in his huge king-sized bed.

They were both thinking of the kiss incident.

End chapter

What will happen next?

Hotaru had just started selling the videos...

**Continuation...**

**At the Academy...**

Mikan was still lying lazily on her huge four-poster bed pondering on what had happened last night.

The same thing goes for Natsume, as well, he kept on thinking what happened and especially about the kiss.

Mikan's POV

"**Nyahahahaha, well he thought that he's the only one who's good in teasing and annoying people."** Mikan laughed crazily as she remembered the funny awestricken face Natsume had after she kissed him.

'_**Hmmm, come to think of it I still can't forget when that Natsume-baka stole my first kiss during the last dance when I was ten years old back then. Unlike that kiss, wasn't that long compared to what I gave him'**_

FLASHBACK

It was the last day of the Alice Academy Festival and the final affair was the Last Dance. Everyone was gathered at a huge area with the gigantic fire goblet at the middle.

During this time, Mikan was having some problems regarding love because she doesn't know anything about it.

She was just ten years old back then so she decided to ask her best friend, Hotaru.

This however turns out to be a very wrong move. Even though Hotaru has her anoying sempai and investors waiting to 'impress' her, she seems to prefer the company of a plate full of delicious looking crabs.

To make things worse, a group of older and haggy girls were trying to ask a pissed off looking Natsume and a scared-looking Ruka to the Last Dance, but the two who were standing near Mikan and Hotaru's table just ignored them.

The girls badmouthed Mikan when they thought that the two boys prefer to dance with Mikan.

Of course, Mikan became angry when she overheard the conversation.

"**Why are you talking about me like that?"** she yelled angrily at them.

"**I haven't even decided who I'm gonna have my Last Dance with and yet you're being too nosy about it."**

To mask Ruka's interest in her he said that it doesn't matter whom he gonna have his Lat Dance with while Natsume just stood there silently while glaring at the older haggy-looking girls.

The tension was really building up between them, good thing Sumire came out of nowhere and chase the group of girls in her cat dog form, leaving Natsume, Mikan and Ruka alone.

Natsume seems to notice that his best friend obviously likes Mikan. So he pushed him towards Mikan then he left the two alone.

Ruka blushed as usual but Mikan seemed oblivious about this and asked the boy to dance with her for a while.

The two ended up dancing together while Natsume watched them from afar. After dancing with Ruka for awhile, Mikan dances with Tsubasa and the others, leaving Ruka at the mercy of Hotaru.

After dancing with Mr. Narumi, Mikan can be seen walking alone into the forest and she accidentally got to meet Natsume there.

She kindly greeted him and asked him why he didn't come and danced together with the others, as she sat down beside him.

Natsume, however told her that she and everyone else shouldn't be concerned about him. Mikan was somehow confused about this as she obliviously inched her face closer to him in eagerness.

He continued to tell her that she shouldn't get too close to him because there's nothing inside his head other than darkness and he doesn't want her to see that darkness. Upon hearing this, Mikan became worried but Natsume told her to go away and he started to name-call her again.

Mikan was angry about his attitude and doesn't understand why he goes from being nice to being a jerk.

She also told him that she's tired of him name-calling her and instead of using her real name.

Mikan was busy babbling stuff to him that she didn't noticed that their faces were really inches apart.

Suddenly Natsume took hold of her chin and landed his lips on her luscious lips colliding into a kiss.

She was totally shocked about this and while Natsume pulled away.

She was blushing furiously as she traced her fingers to her lips.

'_**Natsume just kissed me, my first kiss.'**_

Much to her surprise, Natsume suddenly called her by her real name.

She was even more shocked about this, that she ends up walking away from Natsume without any protest.

END FLASHBACK

"**Hmmm, I guess I found myself a new hobby then."** Mikan told herself as she think of some more ideas to irritate and annoy Natsume more.

'**It's payback time, kawaii neko.'** she said as she went to her bathroom and took her bath.

Normal POV

Plan 1: Upgrading Style and Look

After taking her refreshing bath, Mikan rummaged into her walk-in closet to look for something to wear.

"**Yay! I think that this will be okay."** she said.

She wore a teal blue mini skirt, a red halter top and a blue cropped jacket.

For her footwear, she wore a simple but stylish wedge shoes with straps that reaches her knees.

She wore her long brown hair down instead of the usual pigtails.

She put on her strawberry lip balm and before going out of her room she sprayed on her favorite strawberry body splash.

As she walked along the Academy Grounds while searching for Natsume, every guy that she passed by stood frozen at their very spot.

They were all very stunned to see a very beautiful and may I add a gorgeous lady walking pass them.

Some were having a drooling spree while some where having an extreme nosebleed.

'**_Hmmm, maybe he's at the Sakura tree, probably lying there lazily while reading his manga or sleeping. I need him to accompany me to Central Town.'_** she said happily.

Suddenly...

"**What the heck?"**

"**Oh my gosh!"**

'**_I need to get away from them.'_**

_**Run!**_

_(What was that?)_

**Author's notes: Well, that's it for now. **

**Remember this is no longer a one-shot so watch out for more of the Gakuen Alice gang's crazy and twisted antics.**

**Well, how was it?**

**Sorry if it's kinda short, I promise that I'll upload the next chapter soon.**

**Watch out for the next chappy...**

**Mikan, Natsume, Narumi and Serio at Central Town.**

**Warning: Watch out for more of Narumi's crazy antics.**

**Arigatou, so much for those who have read and reviewed my other fics as well. Thanks for those who have read and reviewed this before.**

**Arigatou once again to all of you guys...**

**Well see yah later...**

**Ja ne**

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


	4. Crazy about HER

**Author's notes: Nya. Hi there, nikkiru's here again and I'm glad to tell you that Tease and Kiss is back in business.**

**I decided to make it a series not a one-shot, so please bear with me.**

**Some more crazy ideas came inside my head so watch out for more crazy and twisted Mikan stuff.**

**I hope you guys, appreciate it. **

**nyahahahaha... I really do hope you guys, like it.**

**Arigatou.**

**MikanxNatsume kawaii...**

**Ok in this fic Serio the alter-ego of Persona is too OOC because I like him to be that way to show you guys, another side of him and also to give new a new perspective about him.**

**I forgot to mention Mikan is a special top star student because she possess another Alice the Universal Alice, just like in Completing my Life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

** – me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

**Well then...**

**Here it is...**

Last Chapter Preview

As she walked along the Academy Grounds while searching for Natsume, every guy that she passed by stood frozen at their very spot.

They were all very stunned to see a very beautiful and may I add a gorgeous lady walking pass them.

Some were having a drooling spree while some where having an extreme nosebleed.

'**_Hmmm, maybe he's at the Sakura tree, probably lying there lazily while reading his manga or sleeping. I need him to accompany me to Central Town.'_** she said happily.

Suddenly...

"**What the heck?"**

"**Oh my gosh!"**

'_**I need to get away from them.'**_

_**Run!**_

_(What was that?)_

Continuation

Chapter 4

Natsume's POV

I went out of my room and headed right here at my favorite Sakura tree, just a while ago.

I lay under the tree comfortably as I started reading the newly-released volume of my manga.

Actually, I was just staring at it, as my mind was really filled with thoughts of a certain brunette who can only make me feel like this.

Weak like this.

**I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
**

**But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
**

**Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing  
**

**It's a feeling that I want to stay  
**

**'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
**

**With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
**

**I can't figure out just what to do  
**

When the cause and cure is you, you

'_Only you can make me weak'_

**I get so weak in the knees  
**

**I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
**

**Then somethin' takes over me  
**

**In a daze, your love's so amazing  
**

**It's not a phase  
**

**I want you to stay with me, by my side  
**

**I swallow my pride  
**

**Your love is so sweet; it knocks me right off of my feet  
**

**Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak  
**

'_Why?'_

**Time after time after time I've tried to fight it  
**

**But your love is strong, it keeps on holdin' on  
**

**Resistance is down when you're around, pride's fading  
**

**In my condition I don't want to be alone  
**

**'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
**

**With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
**

**I can't figure out just what to do  
**

**When the cause and cure is you, you  
**

'_You're the cause and cure...'_

**I've tried hard to fight it  
**

**No way can I deny it  
**

**Your love's so sweet  
**

**It knocks me off my feet  
**

**I get so weak  
**

**Blood starts racing through my veins  
**

**I get so weak  
**

**Boy it's somethin' I can't explain  
**

**I get so weak  
**

**Somethin' 'bout the way you do the things you're do-oo-oo-in'**

'_Whenever she's near me, I get so weak'_

**Knocks me right off of my feet (off my feet)  
**

**Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak (I get so)**

Suddenly, I snapped out of my wandering thoughts of HER as I heard the ground slightly trembled and my attention suddenly averted to a huge number of guys who were running after someone.

What is that?

A stampede?

What the heck?

They all look lunatic and their Iris freakishly forms heart shapes.

Talk about freaks.

Some were drooling and some were having an extreme nosebleed.

"**Will you go out with me, miss?"** I heard someone said.

"**Will you be my girlfriend?"** another one said.

Each and every one of them keeps on repeating those two sentences as they chased that someone.

And I thought that only I and Ruka get to experience this kind of thing, being chased by a bunch of lunatic admirers and fans and now here's a girl being chased by almost one-fourth of the whole male population here at the Academy.

Guys from the senior, middle and elementary division where running after her.

On top of that, majority of those student council guys were there too and also three of the student principals were chasing her too.

"**Ms. Sakura, please have a date with me."** begged one of those lunatic creeps.

What the hell?

Did somebody just say Sakura?

It couldn't be HER, could it?

I'm sure it's not HER; she won't be chased by this huge number of guys.

Reality check, Mikan is a brunette, who always wear her hair into two pigtails.

She isn't that popular to guys. (Is she?)

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Realization hits...

Mikan with two pigtails minus the two pigtails is equal to the Mikan wearing her longhair down, also wearing a hot outfit and now presently, being chased by a huge number of lunatic guys who all seems attracted to her.

Stupid me!

How could I forget about that fact?

Oh great, now all of them were in the competition-to-Mikan-list, other than my best friend Ruka, that wretched Andou guy and that stupid-stuffed-toy-life-giving Alice user, Kaname.

I immediately, ran towards Mikan, and then I carried her bridal style and went out of sight from those lunatic guys.

Still carrying her bridal style, I proceeded to go to the dormitory rooftop.

When we reached the dorm rooftop, I put her down and we sat there next to each other quietly.

She broke the silence by speaking first.

"**Arigatou, Natsume-kun."** she said as she smiled to me sweetly.

"**Hn." **I just replied and faced the other side to hide my face which is now burning red.

'**_What's with the Natsume-kun thing?_' **I asked myself.

"**Ne, Natsume-kun, can you accompany me to Central town?"** she asked me as she used her puppy dog pout and eyes combination.

"**Hn." **I replied again.

"**I guess that's a yes. Well thank you again, Natsume-kun."** she said sweetly and that made me blush again.

'_I can't just leave her all alone, knowing that many idiotic lunatic guys will chase and annoy her again. And also I won't ignore this opportunity to be all alone with her.'_ I thought.

Suddenly she took hold of my hand and dragged me to the Central Town bus stop.

We waited there for ten minutes then the bus arrived.

We got in the bus only to found out that it was full of guys.

I let her seat next to the window so that she won't attract too much attention.

They were watching something from the television in the bus, when they suddenly changed the CD.

I don't care about them as long as I have my manga.

Suddenly I heard my voice and Mikan's from the television.

What the heck?

To my horror, they were watching what happened last night.

But, how did----?

Then it struck me, that Imai, she must have videotaped it and now she's probably making money out of it.

I immediately burned the stupid television before it could get to the kissing part.

I noticed that Mikan wasn't making any noise at all, so I decided to check her out.

She was sleeping peacefully as she leaned on my shoulder.

I could smell the scent of strawberry from her hair and she looks so cute.

We arrived at Cental town at last so I woke her up.

"**Strawberries wake up now, will yah." **I said

"**Huh?"** she said cutely as she opened her eyes.

"**We're here at Central town, so get up will yah."** I said again.

"**Oh okay."** she said as she stood up and went out of the bus as I followed her.

We went to some Ice Cream Parlor and ate there.

Normal POV

While Natsume and Mikan were eating their Ice Cream every guy who passes by stares at Mikan and that made Natsume irritated.

Narumi spotted them at the Ice Cream Parlor so he decided to join them.

"**Hi there Mikan, Natsume." **he greeted them childishly.

"**Oh, hi Mr. Narumi."** Mikan said happily.

"**Hn"** Natsume just said without looking at him as he read his manga.

"**Can we join you two, here?"** Narumi asked them as he dragged Serio with him.

"**Uhhm sure. Konnichiwa, Serio-sensei." **Mikan said as she looked at the abrupt-looking Serio.

"**Thank you, Mikan."** Narumi said as he seated comfortably.

They ordered some more Ice Cream and Narumi paid for all of it.

"**Say ah, Serio-chan."** Narumi said as he held a spoonful of mint Ice Cream.

"**Stop this rubbish, Na-"** he was cut of as Narumi fed him with the spoonful of mint ice cream.

Mikan giggled at the sight of this while Natsume smirked.

"**Hey Serio, shouldn't you call him Naru-chan?"** Natsume said as he decided to tease Serio.

Mikan giggled again as she heard this.

"**Yeah, Serio-chan, call me Naru-chan. It sounds cute."** Narumi said in agreement with what Natsume had said as he tugged on Serio's sleeve.

(Nyahahahahaha Narumi sure is funny and crazy.)

**Author's notes: Well, that's it for now. **

**Remember this is no longer a one-shot so watch out for more of the Gakuen Alice gang's crazy and twisted antics.**

**Well, how was it?**

**Sorry if it's kinda short, I promise that I'll upload the next chapter soon.**

**Watch out for the next chappy...**

**more of...Mikan, Natsume, Narumi and Serio at Central Town.**

**Warning: Watch out for more of Narumi's crazy antics.**

**Arigatou, so much for those who have read and reviewed my other fics as well. Thanks for those who have read and reviewed this before.**

**Arigatou once again to all of you guys...**

**Well see yah later...**

**Ja ne**

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


	5. Crazy Trip to Central Town 1

**Author's notes: Nya. Hi there, nikkiru's here again and I'm glad to tell you that Tease and Kiss is back in business.**

**I decided to make it a series not a one-shot, so please bear with me.**

**Some more crazy ideas came inside my head so watch out for more crazy and twisted Mikan stuff.**

**I hope you guys, appreciate it. **

**nyahahahaha... I really do hope you guys, like it.**

**Arigatou.**

**MikanxNatsume kawaii...**

**Ok in this fic Serio the alter-ego of Persona is too OOC because I like him to be that way to show you guys, another side of him and also to give new a new perspective about him.**

**I forgot to mention Mikan is a special top star student because she possess another Alice the Universal Alice, just like in Completing my Life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. I just added some of characters of my own here.**

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

**– me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

**Well then...**

**Here it is...**

**Last Chapter Preview...**

We arrived at Cental town at last so I woke her up.

"**Strawberries wake up now, will yah." **I said

"**Huh?"** she said cutely as she opened her eyes.

"**We're here at Central town, so get up will yah."** I said again.

"**Oh okay."** she said as she stood up and went out of the bus as I followed her.

We went to some Ice Cream Parlor and ate there.

Normal POV

While Natsume and Mikan were eating their Ice Cream every guy who passes by stares at Mikan and that made Natsume irritated.

Narumi spotted them at the Ice Cream Parlor so he decided to join them.

"**Hi there Mikan, Natsume." **he greeted them childishly.

"**Oh, hi Mr. Narumi."** Mikan said happily.

"**Hn"** Natsume just said without looking at him as he read his manga.

"**Can we join you two, here?"** Narumi asked them as he dragged Serio with him.

"**Uhhm sure. Konnichiwa, Serio-sensei." **Mikan said as she looked at the abrupt-looking Serio.

"**Thank you, Mikan."** Narumi said as he seated comfortably.

They ordered some more Ice Cream and Narumi paid for all of it.

"**Say ah, Serio-chan."** Narumi said as he held a spoonful of mint Ice Cream.

"**Stop this rubbish, Na-"**he was cut of as Narumi fed him with the spoonful of mint ice cream.

Mikan giggled at the sight of this while Natsume smirked.

"**Hey Serio, shouldn't you call him Naru-chan?"** Natsume said as he decided to tease Serio.

Mikan giggled again as she heard this.

"**Yeah, Serio-chan, call me Naru-chan. It sounds cute."** Narumi said in agreement with what Natsume had said as he tugged on Serio's sleeve.

(Nyahahahahaha Narumi sure is funny and crazy.)

**Continuation...**

"**It's not funny to joke abo—"**he was cut off again with another spoonful of ice cream and now it was vanilla flavored.

"**Well isn't that sweet.**" Natsume said sarcastically in a teasing tone as he snickered.

"**See he thinks that, that's sweet."** Narumi said in a girly voice.

Ignoring Narumi, Serio handed Natsume a DVD.

"**Have you watched it, Natsume? It's pretty popular. Don't you know? You'll find it very interesting." **Serio said as he grinned manically.

As Natsume saw the cover of the DVD, he became shocked but he didn't show it.

He saw the picture of him and Mikan on the cover and the title was "Tease and Kiss."

'**_Damn, even Serio knows about that incident.'_** he thought.

Mikan was watching them and she noticed that Natsume was holding something.

"**Ne, Natsume? May I see that?"** Mikan asked him in a cute manner.

Natsume sighed inwardly and handed the DVD to her.

Seeing the DVD, she acted shocked as in exaggerated but deep inside she was shouting and laughing evilly.

'**_Nyahahahaha. Way to go Hotaru. I didn't bother to ask you because I know that you'll be doing this anyway.'_** she thought.

"**So have you wa----"** Serio was cut off again by a spoonful of Ice Cream from the crazy Narumi.

"**Call me Naru-chan, Serio-chan."** Narumi pouted as he pleaded him to do so.

"**No I wo---"** he was cut off again.

"**Oh please? Pretty, pretty please?"** Narumi said as he displayed his puppy dog eyes and pout combo.

Mikan and Natsume were watching the two argue or rather quarrel.

_May be a lover's quarrel?_

They both watched them intently and amusingly.

Mikan was muffling her giggles as she was enjoying her ice cream while watching them.

Natsume was pretending to read his manga but the truth was he was listening to Narumi and Serio's voices and peeking at the same time.

"**I said no and I don't wa---"**he was cut off again for the I-lost-count time.

"**I won't stop until you call me Naru-chan."** Narumi cutely demanded.

"**Stop th---"** he was cut off .

"**Call me Naru-chan."** Narumi said again as he started to get closer and closer to Serio.

"**Cut it o—" **he was cut off again as Narumi tightly embraced his left arm.

"**I said I won't until you call me Naru-chan, Serio-chan."** Narumi said as he trailed his fingers to Serio's smooth face and stopped to caress Serio's silky soft jet black hair.

Serio can't take this anymore.

"**Na...Naru...Naru-chan..."** Serio stuttered**. "There I said it so scram."** he said grumpily.

As Narumi heard this he flickered with joy.

"**Yay! Serio-chan called me Naru-chan. Yay!"** Narumi shouted with bliss as he childishly jumped up and down.

Serio sighed at the sight of this.

"**So what are you two doing here at Central Town, Serio-sensei?" **Mikan asked the aggravated-looking guy.

"**Well, that lunatic not to mention evil, Narumi used his Pheromone Alice on me and dragged me here."** Serio replied as he pointed at the crazy man who was still jumping up and down.

"**Oh, I see."** Mikan said as she strted to giggle again.

"**In short, you two were having a date here."** Natsume quoted as he butted in.

"**No, that's not it. Hey, I think you two were the ones who were having a date here. Weren't you?"** Serio defended himself as he returned the same question to Natsume.

'**_What the hell?'_** Natsume mentally slapped himself as heard that returned question.

"**I just accompanied her because she's still not allowed to go without her partner."** Natsume said nonchalantly.

"**Oh, really?"** Serio said sarcastically.

"**Well I think that you should call each other by those cute nicknames."** he added.

"**Look, we're not having a date here. You see, Strawberries, here, just bought a gift for that Andou guy's birthday next week."** Natsume replied in a really annoyed tone.

"**Strawberries, eh? Is that you're nickname for her? Well, that's so sweet of you, Natsume. I didn't know that you have that kind of sweetness hidden inside."** Serio teased him.

"**So are you jealous of Andou Tsu---"** he was suddenly cut off by a spoonful of ice cream from Narumi.

"**Hey! What's that for?"** Serio asked in an irritated manner.

"**Serio-chan, don't tease him. Natsume have his reasons and you now that fact."** Narumi told Serio as he baffled his eyelashes while Natsume shot him a dagger-death glare.

"**Hey guys, I don't want to interrupt your chitchat but I think that I'm getting freaked out in here. I feel like many eyes were looking at me."** Mikan said as she pointed to a huge number of guys who are staring frantically at her.

"**What the---"** Natsume and Serio said in unison but not loudly.

"**Aahhh I'm scared, Serio-chan."** Narumi said childishly in his chibi form as he clung himself into Serio's right arm.

"**Narumi, let go of my arm."** Serio yelled at him in annoyance as he shook his arm in an attempt to get Narumi off of his arm.

"**Serio-chan...They all look so freaky." **Narumi said (still in chibi form) more tightly into Serio's arm.

**"They're not looking at you. They're all looking at our precious tangerine, here. I think that she began to be the most popular girl at the Academy especially to the guys ever since she kinda changed her style and act kinda maturely. I think that all of them are attracted to her and likes her."** Serio told him as he looked at Natsume who was still irritated.

**"Oh, but still they look so freaky. Whooo! She is the guy magnet of the century. Many guys will swarm over her. Looks like you have so many competition, Natsume."** Narumi chuckled as he looked at the huge number of guys who were trying to ask Mikan out.

"**Excuse me, Ms. Sakura. Will you go out with me?"** Touya Munasaki, one of the student principals who is known to be one of the hottest guys at the Academy said.

**"Will you be my girlfriend, Sakura-san?"** Yukiro Kirizawa said.

Yukiro is the High School student principal and is also known to be one of the hottest guys from the High School division.

_**'Nyahahahaha. I attracted too much attention, again so I guess he's irritated and for sure jealous, again.' **_she thought as she pretended to be freaked out.

**"Uhhhmmm..."** Mikan barely said.

"**Tch"** Natsume just grunted in annoyance as he held Mikan's wrist with his hand while the other produced a fireball.

He made his way across the huge number of the lunatic guys while dragging Mikan along with him.

The guys went so silent and made way for them to pass; probably because they were scared of Natsume and his Fire Alice.

After getting out of that one-hell-of-an-Ice-Cream-Parlor, they went to the Central Town Square to visit some shops, boutiques and of course to buy Mikan's all time favorite, Fluff Puffs.

While walking...

"**A...Arigatou, again Natsume-kun. This is the second time you saved me from those crazy fan guys."** Mikan told Natsume as she faced him, which made him halt, suddenly.

She tiptoed and gave him a smack on his right cheek.

'**_Hmmm... How about that Natsu, aren't you a little bit of tensed or embarrassed? Nyahahahaha."_** Mikan mentally thought as she smirked inwardly.

"**Wha—Whatever."** Natsume said as she looked sideways to hide his tensed and blushing self.

"**Hey Serio-chan, look Natsume is blushing."** Narumi said as he still clungs himself into Serio's arm.

"**What made you blushed furiously, Black Cat?"** Serio asked Natsume as he smirked,

"**Shut up. Why don't you try to make your Naru-chan blush?"** Natsume shot back at him.

Serio was quite speechless with that statement.

"**Yeah. Yeah make me blush."** Narumi demanded childishly as he pouted and tugged Serio's sleeves.

"**Ne, Natsume. Is that Youichi and Koko, over there?"** Mikan said as she pointed at a nearby joke and prank shop.

"**Hn."** Natsume just replied.

"**Let's go."** Mikan said as she pulled his hand, dragging him into the shop.

They left the poor Serio at the hands and mercy of the crazy Narumi.

**Author's notes: Well, that's it for now. **

**Remember this is no longer a one-shot so watch out for more of the Gakuen Alice gang's crazy and twisted antics.**

**Well, how was it?**

**Sorry if it's kinda short, I promise that I'll upload the next chapter soon.**

**Watch out for the next chappy...**

**more of...Mikan and Natsume with Youichi and also...**

**...Narumi and Serio at Central Town.**

**Warning: Watch out for more of Narumi's crazy antics.**

**Arigatou, so much for those who have read and reviewed my other fics as well. Thanks for those who have read and reviewed this before.**

**Arigatou once again to all of you guys...**

**Well see yah later...**

**Ja ne**

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


	6. Meet my Parents and the new guys

**Author's notes: Nya. Hi there, nikkiru's here again and I'm glad to tell you that Tease and Kiss is back in business.**

**I decided to make it a series not a one-shot, so please bear with me.**

**Some more crazy ideas came inside my head so watch out for more crazy and twisted Mikan stuff.**

**I hope you guys, appreciate it. **

**nyahahahaha... I really do hope you guys, like it.**

**Arigatou.**

**MikanxNatsume kawaii...**

**Ok in this fic Serio the alter-ego of Persona is too OOC because I like him to be that way to show you guys, another side of him and also to give new a new perspective about him.**

**A crazy perspective...not to mention.**

**I forgot to mention Mikan is a special top star student because she possess another Alice the Universal Alice, just like in Completing my Life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

**– me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

**Well then...**

**Here it is...**

**LAST CHAPTER PREVIEW**

"**Hey guys, I don't want to interrupt your chitchat but I think that I'm getting freaked out in here. I feel like many eyes were looking at me."** Mikan said as she pointed to a huge number of guys who are staring frantically at her.

"**What the---"** Natsume and Serio said in unison but not loudly.

"**Aahhh I'm scared, Serio-chan."** Narumi said childishly in his chibi form as he clung himself into Serio's right arm.

"**Narumi, let go of my arm."** Serio yelled at him in annoyance as he shook his arm in an attempt to get Narumi off of his arm.

"**Serio-chan...They all look so freaky." **Narumi said (still in chibi form) more tightly into Serio's arm.

"**Tch"** Natsume just grunted in annoyance as he held Mikan's wrist with his hand while the other produced a fireball.

He made his way across the huge number of the lunatic guys while dragging Mikan along with him.

The guys went so silent and made way for them to pass; probably because they were scared of Natsume and his Fire Alice.

After getting out of that one-hell-of-an-Ice-Cream-Parlor, they went to the Central Town Square to visit some shops, boutiques and of course to buy Mikan's all time favorite, Fluff Puffs.

While walking...

"**A...Arigatou, again Natsume-kun. This is the second time you saved me from those crazy fan guys."** Mikan told Natsume as she faced him, which made him halt, suddenly.

She tiptoed and gave him a smack on his right cheek.

'**_Hmmm... How about that Natsu, aren't you a little bit of tensed or embarrassed? Nyahahahaha."_** Mikan mentally thought as she smirked inwardly.

"**Wha—Whatever."** Natsume said as she looked sideways to hide his tensed and blushing self.

"**Hey Serio-chan, look Natsume is blushing."** Narumi said as he still clungs himself into Serio's arm.

"**What made you blushed furiously, Black Cat?"** Serio asked Natsume as he smirked,

"**Shut up. Why don't you try to make your Naru-chan blush?"** Natsume shot back at him.

Serio was quite speechless with that statement.

"**Yeah. Yeah make me blush."** Narumi demanded childishly as he pouted and tugged Serio's sleeves.

"**Ne, Natsume. Is that Youichi and Koko, over there?"** Mikan said as she pointed at a nearby joke and prank shop.

"**Hn."** Natsume just replied.

"**Let's go."** Mikan said as she pulled his hand, dragging him into the shop.

They left the poor Serio at the hands and mercy of the crazy Narumi.

**NEXT CHAPTER**

As Mikan and Natsume stepped into the joke and prank shop, confettis were thrown at them and everywhere.

'**_What the heck?!?'_** Natsume thought.

'**_What the? Is this a new way of greeting their customers? I think it's nice.'_** Mikan thought blissfully as she smiled.

"**Welcome!!! You are the 17th cute couple who visited our shop, which means you deserve our special couple surprise promo." **A jolly couple in their mid twenties who owns the shop said in unison as they welcomed the two.

"**Huh?"** escaped from Mikan's lips.

"**On this day we celebrate the 7th Anniversary of our shop and our special surprise couple promo states that the 17th couple customer will get our special surprise couple promo which will be a wedding engagement ring especially for you."** the couple said as they put a ring into their ring fingers.

'**_What the hell?!?'_** Natsume said as he looked into the very beautiful ring around his finger.

HE was completely baffled by this but of course he didn't show it.

"**Whaaaaat?!? An engagement ring?!?"** Mikan faked a shocked expression but deep inside her naughty mind she was yelling **"Yay! That's right! Another fun thing to do with my darling Natsu; he'll be bothered and annoyed for sure."**

"**Oooohhh….this ring is so cute….it's similar to yours too, Natsume-kun."** Mikan said happily as she showed him her ring,.

It has an engraved heart and fire symbol just like the one Natsume have.

"**Whatever, Strawberries."** Natsume said as he walked towards Youichi and carried him in his arms.

Probably, he has done that to hide his blushing face from Mikan.

"**Daddy!"** Youichi said happily as he embraced his Daddy Natsume.

'**_Daddy?!? I'm used to him calling me oni-chan, but now Daddy? What the? Next thing I knew, he'll be calling someone his Mommy? What's next?'_** Natsume thought perplexedly.

HE continued thinking about those unthinkable thoughts that he can only think of for those thoughts are unthinkable to the others who will try to think of those unthinkable thoughts. (Was that a Tongue Twister or what?)

'_I always knew that he always wanted a family of his own wherein he can be showered with love and affection he longed since he grew up here at the Academy because his parents left him at the gates of the Academy when they learned about his Demon casting Alice when he was just 10 months old. It must be really hard for him to go on without knowing his parents, compared to me I had a chance to meet them and be with them even for a while in my younger days before that stupid incident.'_ He continued musing.

'**_I'm willing to be his Daddy, after all he's just like family to me. Now, I only hope that if will choose someone as his Mommy I hope that it would be HER.' _**He smiled inwardly as he looked at Youichi.

Kokoroyomi was by his side so he had read our black cat's mind.

He just chuckled and told Natsume out of the blue **"I hope so too…"** with a stupid grin on his ever friendly and smiling face.

"**How many times have I told you before to stop reading my mind?!?"** Natsume yelled at him as he glared at the still grinning Kokoroyomi.

Natsume was about to burn Koko's hair when Mikan popped all of a sudden and greeted them.

"**Hi there, Youichi and Koko."** Mikan greeted them delightfully as she showed them her ever so radiant smile.

"**Well, hello, Mi-kan."** Koko replied emphasizing on her name as he looked at Natsume while grinning madly.

Mikan went closer to Natsume to see Youichi.

Natsume blushed again for she was so close to him.

Of course, Mikan was oblivious about this for she was looking at the cute Demon caster.

"**Hey Youichi, wanna come with me buy some Fluff Puffs and some other stuffs?"** Mikan asked him hoping that he would say yes.

Surprisingly, Youichi smiled cutely and nodded so Mikan carried him in her arms.

'Hmmm he seems really nice today…' Mikan said blissfully in her thoughts.

'**_Youichi seems nice and happy to her all of a sudden. Usually he would only let me or Ruka carry him and I thought for sure that he wouldn't agree to Mikan and instead he would summon his demons to chase her nonstop.'_** Natsume thought as he looked at Mikan and Youichi.

"**Bye, bye. We'll see you later at the Fountain Park near the Fluff Puff store."** Mikan said as she and Youichi left.

"**Don't they look like a cute mother and son, honey?"** the male owner asked his wife.

"**Yes, dear, they really do look like one."** The female owner replied to her husband as she chuckled.

Natsume heard that and with that he inwardly smiled to himself and left the shop.

He went to the manga store across the street to buy himself some new mangas.

Meanwhile, Mikan and Youichi were walking hand in hand to the Fluff Puff store.

On their way, a group of guys from the Middle School Division blocked their way.

For sure, they are strongly attracted to Mikan.

"**Hi there, Miss Cherry Blossoms. I'm Kazuo Katou."** One of them said as he looked at Mikan with a cute and melting smile on his handsome face as he gave her a beautiful bouquet of Red Roses.

"**Oh, thank you, these are so beautiful."** She said as she smiled at him sweetly.

'**_Hmmm more guys?!? Okay I'll play nice and innocent for a while after all they're quite nice and cute then later on my little Natsu will get jealous.'_** Mikan thought naughtily.

"**Do you wanna have dinner with me, Miss Sakura?"** a handsome guy with a shoulder length teal blue hair said.

"**Do you wanna be my girl?"** a guy with a pair of enticing purple orbs said.

"**Oh, no thanks. I'm doing something else today and besides I don't know you guys yet****."** Mikan replied innocently and nicely.

"**But we know you, miss. You're Mikan Sakura. I'm Ryoji Nomura, strongly attracted to you, ****at your service." **The guy with teal blue hair said and then he flashed his cute and captivating smile.

"**You've just turned 14 last January 1 and your best friend is Imai Hotaru. I'm Seiji Miwa, 16 years old currently available and I want to be your boyfriend."** The guy with the enticing purple eyes introduced himself.

"**It's nice to meet you but I have to get going now. Let's chat again some time. See you later."** Mikan said as they walked away from them.

They were away from them, just a few meters away.

Mikan was staring at the beautiful roses Kazuo gave her.

She was musing about the three nice and not to mention cute guys who just approached her.

"Hmmm, actually I think they are cute and nice. I think I might actually go out with one of them not for the purpose of making Natsume jealous but to get to know them, myself. They seem really interesting and not to mention they're a gentleman." she thought as an image of Kazuo flashed in her mind.

"**Wait, can I court you?"** Seiji said as he run towards Mikan.

**"Uhhm...maybe I'll t****hink about it...See you..."** Mikan nonchalantly said as she flashed her ever so angelic and melting smile, making the guy even more lovestruck.

Youichi saw all this and he think that he had seen enough as he became quite angry and irritated for some specific and special reason.

"**Leave my Mommy alone!!!" **Youichi suddenly shouted at them and at the same time he unleashed his demons to chase one of those 'annoying' guys who wants and likes to court his 'mommy'. _(He's becoming more like Natsume, Isn't he? a mini-natsume...cute...)_

'**_Mommy? How come? Hmmm… I think it's nice to be his Mommy…so it's okay…I just wonder who's Daddy?...' _**she thought when suddenly an image of Natsume flashed into her mind.

"**Youichi, you shouldn't have done that, they're just being nice to me after all."** Mikan told him.

"**Yes, Mommy, but they're annoying and bothering you. I'm pretty sure that Daddy would have done the same thing. He might as well burn their hair."** Youichi replied innocently and cutely.

"**Daddy? Burn? Are you talking about Natsume? As in him as your Daddy?"** she asked him eagerly and curiously for she couldn't believe it.

"**Hai." **He quickly replied.

'**_Oh my gosh! What an opportunity for me to torture my cute Natsu.'_** She happily thought.

"**Let's buy some Fluff Puffs."** She said as they went to the sweets store.

They bought 4 boxes of Fluff Puffs.

While eating, they entered a toy shop across the Fluff Puff store.

They spotted a huge stash of stuff toys of different sort, color and size were neatly piled at one corner of the store.

Mikan and Youichi were so captivated by the cuteness of the stuff toys.

Mikan saw in Youichi's eyes that he wants one.

"**You-chan, choose one of those and I'll buy it for you so that you'll always have something to remind you that Mommy's here for you and loves you so much."** Mikan affectionately and motherly-liked told Youichi.

"**Yay! Thanks and love you, Mommy." **He said happily as he hugged Mikan., his dear Mommy.

He took hold of a 15 inch tall, chocolate brown teddy bear and showed it to his Mommy.

"**Do you like that? Come on, let's go to the counter and I'll pay for it so you cam play with it afterwards."** Mikan said.

When they reached the counter, they saw Narumi whining like a child while pouting at Serio, who was getting more and more aggravated and embarrassed from the stares and gasps they were garnering from the other customers.

Narumi was holding a very huge cute teddy bear and it seems like he was asking Serio to buy it for him.

"**Waaaahhhhh….sniff…sniff…I want this Serio-chan…..snifff….sniff…."** Narumi cried childishly as he fell to his knees and into the floor.

He was having a tantrum.

This scene of course gathered and attracted more and more attention from the other customers.

"**Narumi, stop all these whining will yah! You're annoying me! You're so embarrassing."** Serio yelled at him.

Narumi didn't stop and instead he continued whining and crying loudly.

"**Waaaahhh…you're so mean…Serio-chan….sniff…sniff…sniff…all I want is for you to buy me this cute little teddy bear…and…sniff…sniff….waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" **Narumi wailed.

"**You call that thing, little? If you like that thing so much, then why don't you buy it, yourself?!?" **Serio yelled at him.

"**Waaaahhh….but I want…you…to…buy..it…for..me…waahhhh….snifff…."** Narumi replied as he wiped the oozing slimy stuff that was trickling down from his nose.

"**No. Why should I buy it for you? I'm leaving!!!"** Serio irritatingly replied.

"**Waaahhh…please…I really…like…this…"** Narumi cried as begged and pulled Serio.

"**Stop that!!! Don't pull my pants!!!"** Serio yelled.

"**Waaaaahhh….buy it!…buy it!…buy it!…buy it!..."** he wasn't listening at Serio at all and he still continues to pull him with greater force each time.

"**Narumi…stop tha-aat…oof…"** Serio yelled as Narumi accidentally pulled of his pants and caused him to lose his balance because of the force Narumi exerted when he tugged Serio's pants.

"**Oooff…my butt hurts…."** Serio said as landed on the floor.

"**Ahehehehe….sorry for that Serio-chan…ahehehehe…forgive me…"** Narumi stopped throwing tantrums as he tried to tiptoe away from the irritated, pissed off and all flared up Serio.

'**_Ooopsie…I think I had gone too far this time…must tiptoe silently away from him…sneak…tiptoe…sneak…tiptoe…sneak….'_** Narumi thought exasperatedly when all of a sudden a hand caught his left shoulder ….followed by an **"ehem where do you think you're going?"** and **an "uh-oh"** Narumi.

"**NARUMIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Serio growled at him in a booming voice.

He was very, very pissed off at the fact that he was so annoyed and embarrassed in front of a lot of people.

Serio grumpily held Narumi's left wrists then dragged him to the counter along with the huge teddy bear.

"**Here, I'll pay for this."** He said as he slammed 1000 rabbits into the cashier counter table.

"**I'm in a deeeepppp trouble."** Narumi cried out.

"**Now, you're in for it, Narumi. I think you've gone quite far this time…."** Serio said in a surprisingly playful and taunting tone this time with a naughty gleam in his eyes as he went out of the shop, dragging Narumi and the huge teddy bear along.

Everyone sweat dropped at their crazy yet amusing antics.

"**Mommy, aren't we supposed to help Mr. Narumi out?"** Youichi asked his Mommy.

"**I think not, You-chan. This time, we shouldn't meddle into the business of others." **Mikan mother-likely and affectionately told the cute little demon caster who surprisingly wants to help out the crazy Narumi, who by the time being is in serious trouble.

"**Oh, okay, Mommy. If you say so."** Youichi cutely replied as he angelically smiled at his Mommy Mikan.

"**Daddy!?!" **

**End Chapter**

**Author's notes: Well, that's it for now. **

**Will those cute guys continue to court Mikan?**

**Why did Serio bought the huge teddy bear, anyway?**

**What will Serio do to Narumi?**

**What's up with the cliffhanger?**

**Remember this is no longer a one-shot so watch out for more of the Gakuen Alice gang's crazy and twisted antics.**

**Well, how was it?**

**I was quite hyperactive this time and kind of in the mood, right now.**

**I was so happy last Friday because of my super kawaii and flarey crush that I was able to make this chapter. **

**Yay! Hooray! For my crush… H. P. L.**

**Sorry if it's kinda short, I promise that I'll upload the next chapter soon.**

**Watch out for the next chappy...**

**more of...Mikan and Natsume with Youichi and also...**

**...Narumi and Serio at Central Town.**

**Warning: Watch out for more of Narumi's crazy antics.**

**Arigatou, so much for those who have read and reviewed my other fics as well. Thanks for those who have read and reviewed this before.**

**Arigatou once again to all of you guys...**

**Well see yah later...**

**Ja ne**

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


	7. His and Her worries

**Author's notes: Nya. Hi there, nikkiru's here again and I'm glad to tell you that Tease and Kiss is back in business.**

**I decided to make it a series not a one-shot, so please bear with me.**

**Some more crazy ideas came inside my head so watch out for more crazy and twisted Mikan stuff.**

**I hope you guys, appreciate it. **

**nyahahahaha... I really do hope you guys, like it.**

**Arigatou.**

**MikanxNatsume kawaii...**

**Ok in this fic Serio the alter-ego of Persona is too OOC because I like him to be that way to show you guys, another side of him and also to give new a new perspective about him. (Talk about a crazy perspective involving him and Narumi.)**

**I forgot to mention Mikan is a special top star student because she possess another Alice the Universal Alice, just like in Completing my Life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

** – me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

**Well then...**

**Here it is...**

**Last Chapter Preview**

"**Waaaahhh….but I want…you…to…buy..it…for..me…waahhhh….snifff…."** Narumi replied as he wiped the oozing slimy stuff that was trickling down from his nose.

"**No. Why should I buy it for you? I'm leaving!!!"** Serio irritatingly replied.

"**Waaahhh…please…I really…like…this…"** Narumi cried as begged and pulled Serio.

"**Stop that!!! Don't pull my pants!!!"** Serio yelled.

"**Waaaaahhh….buy it!…buy it!…buy it!…buy it!..."** he wasn't listening at Serio at all and he still continues to pull him with greater force each time.

"**Narumi…stop tha-aat…oof…"** Serio yelled as Narumi accidentally pulled of his pants and caused him to lose his balance because of the force Narumi exerted when he tugged Serio's pants.

"**Oooff…my butt hurts…."** Serio said as landed on the floor.

"**Ahehehehe….sorry for that Serio-chan…ahehehehe…forgive me…"** Narumi stopped throwing tantrums as he tried to tiptoe away from the irritated, pissed off and all flared up Serio.

'**_Ooopsie…I think I had gone too far this time…must tiptoe silently away from him…sneak…tiptoe…sneak…tiptoe…sneak….'_** Narumi thought exasperatedly when all of a sudden a hand caught his left shoulder ….followed by an **"ehem where do you think you're going?"** and **an "uh-oh"** Narumi.

"**NARUMIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Serio growled at him in a booming voice.

He was very, very pissed off at the fact that he was so annoyed and embarrassed in front of a lot of people.

Serio grumpily held Narumi's left wrists then dragged him to the counter along with the huge teddy bear.

"**Here, I'll pay for this."** He said as he slammed 1000 rabbits into the cashier counter table.

"**I'm in a deeeepppp trouble."** Narumi cried out.

"**Now, you're in for it, Narumi. I think you've gone quite far this time…."** Serio said in a surprisingly playful and taunting tone this time with a naughty gleam in his eyes as he went out of the shop, dragging Narumi and the huge teddy bear along.

Everyone sweat dropped at their crazy yet amusing antics.

"**Mommy, aren't we supposed to help Mr. Narumi out?"** Youichi asked his Mommy.

"**I think not, You-chan. This time, we shouldn't meddle into the business of others." **Mikan mother-likely and affectionately told the cute little demon caster who surprisingly wants to help out the crazy Narumi, who by the time being is in serious trouble.

"**Oh, okay, Mommy. If you say so."** Youichi cutely replied as he angelically smiled at his Mommy Mikan.

"**Daddy!?!" **

**End Chapter**

**-New Chapter-**

Youichi excitedly called his so called 'Daddy' as he saw him paying for something he bought at the counter.

Mikan and Youichi walked over to Natsume to ask him what he had just bought.

"**Hey Natsume, may I know what did you just bought? Pretty please?!?"** Mikan eagerly asked him as she leaned closer to him.

"**Yeah, Daddy. What is it?"** Youichi eagerly and enthusiastically asked Natsume as he jumped up and down attempting to take a peek at the big paper bag his Daddy is holding.

Natsume is now blushing hard because Mikan's face was inches apart from his.

"**Uhhmm...i...ii..it's..it's just...so-something...Ru-Ruka ..."** he stuttered trying to find the words to say. **"...asked me to buy...that's it...he asked me to buy something."** Natsume finally managed to say something without stuttering.

"**Uhhm, I see. Ne, Natsume are you feeling well? Your face is burning red; you do look like have a fever."** Mikan worriedly said and out of curiosity she touched Natsume's forehead to feel his temperature.

'**_She's touching me...she's touching me...what am I supposed to do?'_** Natsume thought as he mentally freaked out.

Natsume's face grew redder; he's totally blushing furiously.

'**_must remain calm...must prevent form the panic mode...'_** he tried to calm down himself.

Youichi was aware of this and it made him really happy.

"**Uhmm...I'm..fi-fine...po-polka-dots...let's go now..."** Natsume said as he walked as fast as he can towards the store doors.

"**What's his problem?"** Mikan obliviously asked Youichi.

"**I dunno, Mommy."** Youichi replied happily as he embraced the teddy Mikan bought for him.

The three of them strolled along the stores and boutiques at Central Town hand in hand with Youichi at the middle.

Youichi was enthusiastically talking to Natsume and Mikan as they sat under a big maple tree at the park.

"**You know what, Daddy. We saw Mr. Narumi and Mr. Serio at the toy store; they bought a really huge stuff toy but I don't understand why Mr. Narumi was begging Mr. Serio to let him go and why Mr. Serio was dragging Mr. Narumi along with the teddy out of the store. They sure were acting weird."** Youichi asked Natsume.

"**Don't mind them Youichi. You know them, always goofing around"** Natsume nonchalantly told the little demon caster as he continued reading his newly bought manga.

"**Ok, Daddy, if you say so."** the cute little boy said as he sat down on Natsume's lap.

The three of them were peacefully enjoying the view of Central Town under the shade of the tree when Natsume noticed that Mikan, who was sitting beside him by the way, was holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

She was staring intently at those and that made Natsume wonder where she got those from.

'**_Red roses?'_** he asked himself.

He started with **"Nice roses you've got there, where did you buy those?"**

Mikan broke off from the daze she was in and before she could answer him Youichi said **"some guys from the middle branch too, introduced themselves and one of them gave those to Mommy. One of them even ran after us just to ask if he can court Mommy because earlier he asked her to be his girlfriend. Don't worry, Daddy, I shoved that guy away with my Alice so nothing to worry."** Youichi proudly told his Daddy.

Natsume didn't know what to say so he just ruffled Youichi's hair.

**-Mikan's POV-**

Ok, so I was quite dazed by these beautiful roses and Natsume noticed that. He stated something which made me wonder if it's a compliment or not.

Oh, whatever, Youichi just told him about the three cute guys who introduced themselves to me earlier and I can't help but noticed that he looks really interested but didn't wanna go ask some details.

Gaah, I'll quit the plan to tease Natsume, after all I think I had enough fun with just this crazy day.

Now I have some new plans; I'm really quite interested with those three guys.

I don't know why but they're really something. They're kind and cute. I think that they're just a year senior to our batch.

**-END POV-**

The three of them shared a big box of fluff puffs and Mikan sure did eat a lot.

"**Mommy, can I sleep on your lap? I'm feeling so sleepy..."** before Youichi could continue anything he was about to say he fell asleep right on Mikan's lap.

"**Ne, Natsume he must've been so tired after going in and out of all the stores and boutiques here at Central Town."** Mikan said as she brushed off Youichi's hair.

"**I guess so."** Natsume mumbled as he looked at Youichi who was peacefully in a deep slumber.

Mikan was quite happy to see this side of Natsume.

'**_How I wish that you could always be like this, Natsu.'_** Mikan said as she looked at the raven haired guy next to her who was boredly reading his manga.

Actually Natsume was just pretending to read his manga but he was really thinking about what Youichi said about the three guys who wants to court Mikan when he noticed that Mikan was staring blankly at him.

"**What's with the staring, Polka-dots?"** Natsume looked up to her from his manga.

"**Uh---nothing I was just wondering..."** she hurriedly replied.

"**About what? huh?"** Natsume asked her as he put down his manga.

"**Well, it's a rare occasion for you to wonder about things, Polka-dots."** he added to mask his intention of concern and curiosity for the brunette.

Mikan just ignored his last statement.

"**Well, about Youichi calling me his Mommy and you as his Daddy...I was just wondering if you're fine with that..."** she meekly replied as she looked at his crimson orbs.

"**Well...for me it's fine but I'm wondering about you..."** she added.

"**It's fine with me."** Natsume quickly replied.

"**Oh ok then."** Mikan said as she fished out her iPod which Narumi gave for her birthday. She relaxed as she listened to the songs while closing her eyes.

We were strangers

starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

what we'd have to go through

Now here we are,

and I'm suddenly standing,

at the beginning with you

No one told me

I was going to find you

Unexpected,

what you did to my heart,

When I lost hope

you were there to remind me

This is the start

Chorus:

And life is a road

I wanna keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road

now and forever

wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

in the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Natsume was feeling quite jealous when he heard about the three guys from Youichi that he didn't notice that out of thinking and thinking he felt kinda sleepy.

Before he knew it, he fell fast asleep and his head fell unto Mikan's shoulder.

"**Oh"** was all that Mikan could say when she felt Natsume's head on her shoulder.

'He must be so tired after I dragged him with almost all the stores and boutiques here.' Mikan thought.

'**_Oh my gosh, he totally looks cute, when he's sleeping...'_** that was the last thing our beautiful brunette thought of before she, herself, fall into a deep slumber too.

Her head accidentally fall next to Natsume's.

They look so good together; a cute happy little family.

Many passersby saw them and thought that they just look like a perfect family figure.

After some time...

Suddenly out of the corner...

**Snap!**

**Snap!**

**Snap!**

**Snap! **

"**Are you sure about this? You know once Natsume finds out all about this we'll all be in a total dilemma"** somebody from the bushes said.

"**Shut up. I'm working here."** a female monotonous voice said.

**Snap!**

**Snap!**

**Snap!**

**Snap!**

"**Are you done with those shots?"** a masculine voice said.

"**Stop, disturbing me, will yah or else I'll show everyone in class the video of yours; dancing almost naked with your beloved furry animal friends."** Hotaru said as she revealed herself out of the bushes holding a mini digital camera.

"**Wait, a minute, How did you managed to shoot that thing when I was dancing...err I mean playing with them? I'm very sure that you were with Mikan at that time."** Ruka said as he followed Hotaru.

"**Well, you really don't know me? Do you? I have my cameras installed all over the place so nothing can get pass by me"** the blackmailing mistress replied as her eyes once again flickered with money sparks and signs.

Ruka fell down anime style while Yuu, still hiding from the bushes sweatdropped from what they heard from Hotaru.

"**Now, Yuu come out here and make some illusion to prolong their sleep. I have to come closer to them and take some close-up shots."** Hotaru said with that deadly look that says just-do-it-or-else-I'll-do-something-that-you'll-regret-forever.

Yuu quickly used his Alice creating a perfect atmosphere for slumber for Mikan, Youichi and Natsume.

'**_Kami-sama, I think I've done something really bad in the past that the Gods are punishing me like this, now.'_** Ruka mentally slapped himself as he thought of the horror and terror the blackmailing genius before him is capable of.

"**What are you waiting for animal lover boy? Set up that camera over there and that over there and that up there and that down there."** the sneaky blackmailing mistress mercilessly commanded him.

"**Fine."** Ruka said defeated.

He didn't wanna argue with Hotaru for he might find himself next into one of the rooms at the Alice Hospital.

How the heck did they get into this, anyway?

Well...

**FLASHBACK**

"**Phew, selling all those Natsume-Mikan Merchandise sure was really tiring."** Yuu said as he sat down at the Cafeteria while drinking his ice cold juice.

"**Yeah, you said it, Yuu."** Ruka agreed as he sat down next to him; feeling so exhausted from dealing with a very huge crowd.

Both of them tried to relax as they gulped down their ice cold drinks.

"**I hope that, that will be the last time we'll deal with those."** Yuu said as he remembered the horror and 'trauma' he had to undergo in dealing with those crazy fan crowds.

"**You know, we might as well start hiding from Hotaru right now. I think that she's quite busy counting her money as of now so we better find the best hiding places as soon as we can."** Ruka suggested as he thought of the things that Hotaru might ask or shall I say force them to do.

The two 'safely' went out of the cafeteria quietly in a 'low-profile'; thinking that they might escape the blackmailing genius.

Ruka and Yuu quickly headed towards the right wing of the corridors; they moved as quickly as they can.

"**Ok, we've passed by that corridor, one more corridor at the left wing and the grand staircase awaits us to lead us to safety."** Yuu said as heavily breathed.

"**Ok, once we reached the grand staircase, you go to the faculty room and bother Mr. Narumi while I go to Natsume. Got it?"** Ruka said as he eagerly wanted to reach the grand staircase.

"**Got it, let's go."** Yuu said excitedly.

They ran as fast as they could towards the said staircase when suddenly Hotaru appeared in front of them.

She was riding her duck scooter and she was holding some sort of transmitter.

"**So there you are."** Hotaru said monotonously as usual.

"**Uhmm..Hi! Hotaru."** the two said in unison.

'**_How did she found us here? Kami-sama, am I that bad of a person?'_** Ruka asked himself wondering if the Gods are against him.

'**_Oh gods, please hear my plea. Please help me.'_** Yuu prayed for all the gods to hear.

"**So why do both of you look so tense? Were you two running away from something or rather someone?"** the blackmailing genius interrogated them with a gleam in her amethyst orbs.

"**Oh, were just rushing towards the faculty room to ask Mr. Narumi about the project he gave us yesterday...hehehe..."** Yuu nervously said as he looked at Ruka with the eye that says just-agree-on-me.

Picking up what the look means, Ruka said** "oh, yeah...we're going to ask him...hehe"**

The two thought that after saying that Hotaru, will just leave them alone.

But...I think that Murphy's law was just around the corner for them.

"**Too bad, he's currently at his house along with the other teachers to show them the "Tease and Kiss" DVD he just both earlier."** Hotaru said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"**Oh ok, I guess we'll just go to his house then."** Ruka said nervously as he tried to think of some ways to escape Hotaru.

"**No, you two are going to accompany me to stalk Mikan, today."** Hotaru flatly stated.

Both guys fell down anime style.

'**_All our efforts are wasted.'_** Yuu grimly thought.

"**Oh and if you two are wondering how did I found you, well I put a mini transmitter in your uniforms before we left Central Town. Well then, let's go now."** Hotaru said as she rode her duck scooter.

'**_All the attempts to escape her for this week failed, just like the last week and the past few weeks. She's gonna force us again to do her bidding for the umpteenth time.'_** Ruka told himself.

'**_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, somebody help us...'_** they both screamed from their thoughts and only Kokoroyomi heard this from the other floor, from what he heard it made him snicker with laughter.

**END FLASHBACK**

"**Let's go, now. Before they wake up and finds out about our little surprise for them."** Hotaru said as she rode her flying duck scooter.

'**_Surprise huh?'_** Yuu and Ruka thought.

"**Well it's easy for her to say that."** Yuu said as he carried the equipments and inventions they used.

"**Yeah, these stuffs are so heavy."** Ruka said as he helped Yuu.

"**Are you complaining?"** the mischievous blackmailing genius said as she looked at them as she reached for something inside her back pack.

Seeing that Hotaru, the evil blackmailing genius reaching for something from her backpack, the two panicked.

Who knows what she is about to get.

A baka-gun perhaps?

A punch bow?

Another torturing item?

A new invention that will cause them real harm and trouble?

Well, many things started to run into their head that they mentally panicked and freaked out.

'**_I don't wanna find myself in a hospital room full with bandages.'_** Yuu mentally said.

'**_I don't wanna die yet; I'm too young to die.' Ruka thought to himself._**

As if on cue, both of them yelped in panic. **"Ah, no complains, Hotaru."**

"**Oh, I thought you were."** the amethyst eyed blackmailer said as she withdrew a gigantic chocolate chip cookie from her back pack and she started munching on that huge treat.

After seeing her munching on that quite huge of a treat they fell down anime style.

'**_A huge cookie? And am I afraid of that?'_** Ruka mentally slapped himself at the thoughts of being scared just because of a cookie.

'**_waaaahhhhhhh'_ **Yuu cried at the back of his mind.

Well it's all thanks to the cookie.

"Let's go now, boys. We have a lot of things to do, you know." Hotaru said as she reached for her transmitter.

"What?!? Again?!?" the two said in unison.

"Yup, you saw the three guys that introduced themselves to Mikan, earlier, right? We need to stalk them." the amethyst eyed blackmailer replied.

'hmmm...stalking those guys huh? I think I'll be glad to do that for Natsume's sake...I'll inform him about those three guys later...in that way I'll be able to help him out with Mikan." the blonde animal smiled at the thought of helping his best friend out.

"What?!? Another stalking?!?' Yuu thought.

"Well, I'm fine with that." Ruka said surprising Yuu.

"huh?!?" Yuu said in bewilderment.

"Well, let's go then. I must know if they're fit for a candidate to be Mikan's boyfriend." The raven-haired girl said.

**-Hotaru's POV-**

The list of the candidates to be her boyfriend is getting quite longer. Aside from those hopeless crazy fan guys, there are those who might be commendable to be her boyfriend.

Ok, there's Natsume, she likes Mikan since we're ten years old, although he keeps this only to himself but it's obvious to majority of us; well not for Mikan she's kinda dense to those kinds of things and majority of them doesn't want to say anything about it, unless they want to find themselves at the hospital due to second degree burns but not for me I usually blackmail him for that. I earn lots of rabbits for that.

Anyways, there's also Tsubasa and Kaname; at first many of us thought that they just see Mikan as a younger sister that's why they're always by her side and sometimes they get a little overprotective with her but turns out that they really like her that's why they don't like guys running after her.

There are also those three student principals and those student council guys and now there are these three guys who are just a year senior to us and they seem to stand out from the others.

Personally, my pick is Natsume because I know that he loves that baka so much and I witnessed that all these years but whoever Mikan chooses I'll support her as long as this guy won't cheat on her or else he'll experience hell here on earth.

I must know if those guys are worthy of that baka. I don't want to see that baka running to me crying because some guy had just broken her heart.

**-Natsume's POV-**

I guess I fell asleep; I woke up finding my head leaning on Polka-dots shoulder and her head next to mine.

I once again smelled that strawberry fragrance of her silky soft hair which falls down her waist.

She's so beautiful; no wonder that those guys are chasing after her, aside from her beauty she's so down to earth that everybody likes her and she can get along with everybody.

She's so simple yet she obliviously finds a way to make a special place into everyone's heart.

I've known her for years and since then she never left my side even if I tried to drove her away so many times yet she always approach me with those ever so angelic smiles of her.

Maybe those were just a few of the thousand reasons why I'm so drawn and in love with her but I'm tired of asking myself when the hell am I going to tell her how I feel.

I should confess before one of those many guys does but I wonder how the hell am I suppose to do it.

I've been keeping this feeling for quite a long time, ever since the first time we met I just can't get her out of my mind and after some time I realized that, that was it I love her.

She's the one that my heart had been longing for.

She's the one that took me out of the darkness I was in before.

She's the one who carries the light and hope for me.

How the hell am I suppose to tell her?

I always mess up in dealing things with her.

I usually end up teasing her.

What the hell am I suppose to do?

Thinking...

Thinking...

Thinking...

Thinking...

Can't think of anything...

Oh wait a minute, should I wake her up now?

I really must before the last bus back to the school grounds leaves us.

"**Oi, Polka-dots wake up now before the bus leaves us here."** I said as I slightly shook her.

Instead of Polka-dots waking up, little Youichi woke up.

"**Daddy?!?"** he said as he rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes.

I continued to trying to wake up Polka-dots but to no avail she was sleeping soundly.

"**Ok, I have no other choice Youichi, let's go."** I said as I carried Mikan bridal style.

"**Ok, Daddy."** Youichi agreed to me as he stood up.

They walked towards the bus stop and waited for the bus to come.

Fast forwarded...

Inside the bus, Natsume laid the sleeping Mikan beside him while Youichi sat on his lap with his cute stuff bear toy.

"**You know what, Daddy? I had a great time today aside from spending time with Uncle Koko, I got a chance to spend time and enjoy the whole day with you and Mommy."** Youichi happily told Natsume as he smiled.

"**Is that so?"** Natsume replied.

"**Yup. Thank you Daddy."** the cute little demon caster said.

"**Thank you too, Mommy."** he said as he bent down and embraced the sleeping form of Mikan.

Currently at Serio's house...

"**uhhmm---Serio-chan why did you brought me here, anyway?"** Narumi nervously asked the now mischievous-looking Serio.

"**Simple, Narumi...for me to punish you of course."** Serio mischievously replied with a glint from his eyes and an uncanny grin fro him.

"**Punishment?!?"** Narumi yelped in bewilderment as he started to think of some crazy stuff.

"**yeah...you heard it...after all the things you got me into...this day...you must be punished..."** the now manically looking dark-haired handsome man said.

End Chapter

**Author's notes: Well, that's it for now. **

**Whoo...it seems that Mikan is quite interested with Kazuo, Seiji and Ryoji, how will Natsume react about this once he finds out?**

**Another thing, what will he do about it?**

**So what will happen to the stalking thing?**

**When will Natsume be able to confess to Mikan?**

**What's the punishment for Narumi?**

**What's up with the cliffhanger?**

**Well, if you want to find out the answers to those questions above, simply wait for the next chapter of Tease and Kiss.**

**Probably this things/person will be up on the next chapter so think about these:**

**cute guys**

**Tsubasa Andou and Sono Kaname**

**baka-gun version 3.3**

** the word "jealousy"**

**the word "cleaning"**

**love letters**

**Think about the connection of those stuffs/persons to this chappy...**

**Guys, I'm really, really, sorry for the late updates. I was dealing with so many school projects, assignments and exams during the past few months.**

**Right now I'm encountering a stupid net connection problem. I can't open the fan site, also some of my fave sites. I can only visit three particular sites which are Yahoo, Google and Youtube. Gaah...I hope that you'll understand me. I wonder when will I be able to upload this chapter to let you guys read this. Today is December 22, 2006, the first day of my holiday break.**

**Well, anyways please read and review.**

**Remember this is no longer a one-shot so watch out for more of the Gakuen Alice gang's crazy and twisted antics.**

**Well, how was it?**

**Arigatou, so much for those who have read and reviewed my other fics as well. Thanks for those who have read and reviewed this before.**

**Arigatou once again to all of you guys...**

**Well see yah later...**

**Ja ne**

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


End file.
